The Backyard
by Jonnor-isnt-dead
Summary: A short AU where Jude confronts Connor in the backyard, instead of his bedroo,


Jude and Connor were playing catch in Jude's backyard. Jude was so happy to finally have his friend back, but at the same time he wasn't. He was so confused as to what was going on, who he was, who Connor was to him. They had kissed in the tent, but nothing came of it. But then one a double date, Connor held Jude's hand during the movie. Jude's head was filled with so many thoughts, but none the less, he was happy to be around Connor. So they continued to play.

"Nice catch. Go back. Double play!" Jude said as the two tossed the ball back and forth. "Go Again. Three in a row!" Connor threw the ball again, almost hitting Jude's face "Whoah"

"I'm sorry" Connor said laughingly

"Very Funny" Jude retorted sarcastically. Then he threw his baseball mitt at Connor "Oh, sorry. That was an accident"

"Oh yeah?"

Connor began to chase Jude around the backyard trying to get and tackle Jude. As Connor chased Jude, Jude played back saying things like "No." "Go away." "Nope" "get away" trying his best not to laugh. Connor chased Jude until he finally caught up to Jude, and knocked him to the ground. The two boys wrestled, but Connor was obviously the stronger of the two.

"Ok. Ok." Jude said, finally giving up. "Ok. I give up" Both boys began to laugh, neither moving from their wrestling state. Then Connor's phone rang, breaking the moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Daria just text me. She wants to know if we wanna come over." A look of annoyance grew onto Jude's face.

"Do you?" Judge questioned clearly upset

"I mean, what else is there to do?"

Both sat there for a moment. Connor wanting Jude to answer him, and Jude Not knowing what to say due to his uncertainty in how he felt. Jude finally replied, in a meek voice, under his breath

"Me."

"What?" Connor said, confused by the answer he received from Jude.

"Me." Jude repeated, slightly more audible this time.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that You kissed me in the tent, and You were the one holding My hand at the movies, and that I'm tired of being confused how i feel." Connor tried to say something, but nothing understandable came out. " It means you can go to Daria;s if you want, but that I want you here … with me"

Silence consumed the two. The silence seemed to last for hours if not days. At last, Conner broke the silence.

"Okay."

"What do you mean 'Oka…"Jude was cut of by Connor leaning in a kissing him.

"That's what 'Okay' means."

The boys sat, not moving for a second, before Jude leaned back in kissing Connor. Only this time neither stopping. Finally they stopped to get air, but only for a second. Then they leaned back into the kiss. Connor gently asked for access to Jude's mouth with his tongue, eager to make it past the lip barrier. Jude granted him access and Connor slipped his tongue into Jude's warm mouth. Then Jude's tongue made its way into Connor's allowing both to fight for dominance. They stopped for air again, only instead of confused looks on their faces, there were smiles. Jude was as red as he could get.

"What are you looking at" Barked Jude

"You" Connor said huskily before going back in, pinning Jude to the ground.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Lena and Stef were cleaning up from the days breakfast, and continuing their discussion from the previous night.

"They look like they're having so much fun out there." Lena commented "I can see it now, yeah. Jude has a crush on Connor. But I still don't see how you don't think that Connor has a crush on Jude. Just look at them"

"Like i said, Connor just doesn't seem gay." Stef responded

Lena looked out the kitchen window and laughed.

"What?"

"Told you."

"Told me what?" Stef made her way over to the window "Ohhh."

Back outside, the boys came up for air again when Connor heard the door open. He turned over as fast as he could, trying not to look embarrassed that they had caught them kissing, However, Jude was red as a tomato, earning some laughter from the women at the door.

"Hey boys" Lena said


End file.
